The Percy and Nico Chronicles
by Andromeda Luna
Summary: Nico comes to terms with his feelings for Percy while Percy struggles with his. Percy/Nico ntinuation of The Percy and Nico Chronicles by Encantadora Rosa. Read her fic of this first then mine because I wasn't able to copy and paste her part of it here.


**AN: Okay this is me continuing Encantadora Rosa's fanfiction, "The Percy and Nico Chronicles". This is the 5****th**** chapter of her story and the first five chapters are over at her story and because I can't exactly copy and paste her story here. So, before you read this, please read her story, and then come back, yeah? I also have her permission to continue her fic so yeah, that too. Now, if you've already read her bit of the story, enjoy and proceed! **

**And Encantadora Rosa, yo, bro, I hope you approve, yeah? **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Percico would be as canon as hell. **

**5. Life Is Meant For Living **

**STOP! THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF ENCANTADORA ROSA'S FIC WITH THE SAME NAME. PLEASE READ HER FIC FIRST THEN THIS. THANK YOU! **

"WHAT!" Hades said, aghast at what had been confessed, "You two? Together?"

Percy and Nico both tensed, and squeezed their already entwined hands, fear at being disapproved evident in the two. Nico spoke up, "Father, I wish to stay with him."

Hades scoffed, "Idiot, it's not that simple. This is a death wish. As much as I don't like this and as much as I hope this have never happened, I approve." He frowned down at their hands, "Somewhat. But, what I'm saying is that this, all of this will end in your possible destruction. What you two are doing is creating a union between two of the eldest gods, and who will benefit? Poseidon and I will, from the union and bond of our kingdoms. But, who will be left out?" he asked and leaned forward, seemingly curious as he saw the two freeze.

Percy paled, "Zeus." He whispered, loud enough for Nico and his father to hear.

"Exactly, he will see your relationship as a threat, a plot against his position as king of the gods. And his fury and fear will lead to you two," Hades said, "Be careful, I approve of this relationship, as improbable as that may be, and you two probably thought that my approval would be the only consequences. But know this, you wanted this, I will protect you from Zeus, but be prepared to bear the consequence of your deed. "

They nodded and bowed one last time, "Thank you." Percy said.

And they left, the realization that there were worse things coming weighing them down. Things didn't end there. Things wouldn't get better, they would get worse. Much worse.

But, they walked on, their hands clasped, keeping each other upright and giving each other the feeling of being protected as they walked.

They walked on, together, knowing that their life, no matter how short it would be, would be better, even if just by a tiny bit, would be better with the other by their side. And no matter how short, if the other was there with them, if only for a moment, their life would be worthwhile.

Percy bit one end of the hotdog. "I feel like crap." He announced and sighed morosely. "The world hates me."

Nico bit the end that Percy hadn't touched yet. "That makes the two of us."

Percy pulled the ketchup-slathered hotdog away from his… Nico. Yes, his Nico, much better to say that than boyfriend. He pouted and motioned to his hotdog, "Mine." He pointed at the smirking Nico, "Mean."

Nico chuckled and responded with pointing towards the half-eaten hotdog, "Good." He pointed at the son of Poseidon, "Mine."

Percy laughed and leaned over the table they were sitting at, his body aching a bit because the Ghost King was sitting opposite him. Percy pecked at his cheek. "That's really cute, Nico, but I'm still not letting you have this thing."

Nico sighed as Percy sat back down and resumed his attack on the snack Nico had bought for him. "Oh, the things I have to live through for you."

Percy leaned back, "And that's what's happening." He finished telling Chiron who had a thoughtful look on his face.

Percy had gone alone, seeing as Nico had passed out from exhaustion and worry after pondering over the situation they were both knee-deep in, as well as having shadow-travelled Percy and him to the Underworld and back.

"Where's Nico now?" The centaur asked.

"In his cabin, sleeping. He's exhausted he had to shadow-travel us to the Underworld and back."

"At least he's getting his rest. Now, tell me, have you gone to your father yet?"

Percy shook his head, "We were supposed to go after Hades, but I think it would be better if we did so tomorrow. Too many things have happened today."

Chiron nodded, "You should rest too. It's been a long day and you deserve the rest."

Percy stood up to leave the room, but turned back when his hand reached the doorknob, "Oh, and uhm Chiron can I—"

Chiron laughed, "Yes, you can stay with Nico in his cabin, just try to keep it down a bit, yes? I don't think you'd appreciate your fellow campmates rushing in, thinking you were attacked. "

Percy flushed bright red, "Chiron!" he mumbled and ran out of the Big House, hearing Chiron laughing after him.

**AN: That was so meh. Meh. Sigh. MY goodness. Did you like it? Did you not like it? Review if you liked it and even if you didn't still review. :3. Sigh. I'm sorry if it was pretty short but I promise to make it longer next time. Yup, next time. So, thanks for reading and thanks to Encantadora Rosa for letting me continue and because she's really cool. You hear that? Read her stories. :DDD Don't forget to review guys and I shall return! **

**-Andromeda Luna, a Perico shipper all the way. **


End file.
